X-Tale
X-Tale is an AU created by Jakei95/Jael on Tumblr and Youtube. It has both a comic series and an animated series called Underverse, which follows the events of the X-Tale comic. In the comic series, it takes place in the pacifist route, where Cross!Sans and X-Tale!Papyrus are Frisk's guardians up on the Surface, Frisk is the monster's ambassador, Asriel, Asgore and Toriel are still the royal family, Undyne is head of the Royal Guard, Gaster being the Head Royal Scientist. In the comic, everything but Golden Flowers are shown to Monochromatic of the color gray. However, things are not as they seem. The world of X-Tale is actually a creation of this AU's version of Gaster, a.k.a. XGaster, whose SOUL somehow has given him the ability to create things. This ability has manifested itself in the form of the OVERWRITE button, which XGaster attempts to use to create a perfect world for "his children", Chara and Frisk. All other beings in this AU besides the three of them are XGaster's creations (although they are still real beings with real SOULs and wills of their own). Despite the children being content with the world XGaster created, he is not satisfied, and he continues to OVERWRITE and change things, the creation of this AU having become more of an experiment to him now. After a number of OVERWRITEs (6 or 7?), as a part of this experiment, XGaster decides to split his SOUL and give one half to Chara, and Chara would do the same for him. This turned Chara into the X-Event and gave him the ability to OVERWRITE details of the world around him, although not the whole thing. XGaster then decides to try and place Chara's mind inside of Frisk's body. After 9 OVERWRITEs, XGaster becomes afraid of their power and their mounting anger toward them, as well as the toll the DETERMINATION from Chara's SOUL is beginning to take on his body, and (after OVERWRITING one final time) entrusts the half of his SOUL that allows him to OVERWRITE to a good friend of his, who helped him find inspiration for his creations. The X-Tale comic takes place during the tenth timeline of XGaster's AU. The following animation, Underverse, takes place after the end of the X-Tale comic, although not directly. The events in between the comic and the animation are explained in Underverse 0.1, although the one who explains these events lies about the events that would have taken place during the comic. Throughout Underverse, Cross!Sans and X-Tale!Chara attempt to refill their now empty universe with pieces of code from other AU's. The X-Tale AU was also featured in a shorter comic by the same creator, which was called The Truce. This comic was a prequel to both X-Tale and Underverse, and ended with XGaster about to destroy his own SOUL out of frustration from not knowing what kind of world he should create for "his children". However, he is stopped by Ink!Sans, who shows him the multiverse, giving him the inspiration that he needed and forging a strong friendship between the two of them. However, Jakei has removed this comic from her tumblr account, which could possibly mean that it is to be considered non-canon, but this has not been confirmed and there is nothing in this comic that contradicts anything else in the rest of the story that Jakei has created surrounding these characters, and its events seem to heavily influence the events in both X-Tale and Underverse. Jakei has also released a trailer for an upcoming installment in the X-Tale/Underverse saga (which could either be season 2 of Underverse or something new), which hints at the return of XGaster, X-Tale!Chara, and X-Tale!Frisk to the X-Tale universe, specifically timelines VI and VII. The X-Tale comic reveals that these timelines are the ones in which XGaster created the X-Event (timeline 6 being the one where he split his SOUL with Chara, and 7 being the one where he placed Chara inside of Frisk). Additionally, the description of the video as well as some text in WingDings on the thumbnail say "Welcome to our future new home, my children. The main universe." This seems to suggest that XGaster is going forward with his plan to try and create one universe with the best of the others. (Please only add things relating to Cross!Sans, Cross!Chara, or anything relating to X-Tale) Category:AUs